1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-action switch capable of individually switching two sets of contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In switches having two circuits wherein a first circuit is actuated and then a second circuit is actuated while the first circuit is held in its actuated state, it is often necessary to provide two switches operated independently and connected to the respective circuits. When two switches are provided, there is a need for providing space on a chassis or the like for mounting the switches, which increases the overall size of the part containing the two switches. Moreover, there are possibilities that the operator may forget to turn OFF one of the switches in operation. Therefore, the operation of such switches of the prior art is complicated.